Physiological factors that affect the synthesis of RNA and DNA in hepatocytes and the proliferation of these cells are being studied in vivo and in vitro. Sytems used are whole animals (rats), isolated-perfused livers, tissue cultures of liver, and isolated hepatocyte nuclei. In each of these situations the effects of various substances, including serum and serum fractions, on nucleic acid synthesis and cell proliferation are being studied.